Changed
by PhoebeNii
Summary: Lucy was forced to leave her friends in Magnolia behind to move to Freesia town, due to business. Now, she's suddenly back after 7 years, showing up at Fairy Tail high - though, the major shock is... She's not fat. Lucy always had a problem with her weight and being a nerd, but all of a sudden she's the most prettiest, skinniest, girl in the book. [Nalu Highschool Au]
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up, Lucy! We're going to be left behind!" "I-hah... I'm... C-Coming! W-Wait f-f-f-or me!"

Natsu placed his hands on his hips as he watched his best friend waddle towards him. "Geez, Lush-ey" Saying her name through his toothy grin, the young male watched with a smile as the blonde finally caught up to him. "You need to train more."

Lucy glared up at him while resting her hands on her knees. "You wouldn't know, dumbhead. You're not fat like me." Sighing, she looked from the hill pathway from where they were standing. "Look! Gray and Erza are waaaay ahead of us!" She worriedly looked at her friend. "Y'know you can catch up to them if you want. I'll follow along!" Smiling, Lucy made the negotiation.

His black eyes twitched in the anticipation of challenging Gray, his all time rival, to a race, but shook his head in disapproval as his answer - "Nope." She deadpanned. "What." "I'm waiting for you." His voice firm, he stamped his foot to prove the point. Lucy puffed her cheeks out. She knew her friend was stubborn when it came to these things, and honestly it did make her feel a lot better about her form knowing that he genuinely cared for her, but she hated to hold him back from his adventures.

Lucy shook her head. "No you're not. You, Natsu End Dragneel, are getting your big fat dumb butt over there with Gray. You're gonna fight him, and win. Promise?!" She screeched, holding out her pinkie to seal the deal. His eyes wide with shock, Natsu blinked twice before breaking into his signature smile again. "Promise... BUT-" Sealing his own finger around his friend's he narrowed his eyes again as he proposed his condition.

"You're gonna hurry after us, so we can _all_ have fun together." That being said without bothering to stay for an agreement from Lucy, Natsu dashed down the hill, the dirt flying up in his wake.

Lucy gasped before sighing. That idiot.

And slowly, she jogged her way down the hill to meet her friends who were already at the finish line.

 **XOXOX**

"I'm home, daddy!" Lucy called as she shut the door of the apartment, her backpack jiggling with the key chains it fashioned on it's many zippers. "Welcome home, sweetie!" Her father's voice seem to come from far away, as the sound echoed from the hallway. He must be in his room.

Setting her lunchbox down on the kitchen counter, Lucy began to unpack her bag to clear the leftovers of the meal away. Washing the remaining spoons, forks, and dishes along with her lunch containers, Lucy began to dry the materials at hand. "Huh... That's strange... Why does the kitchen feel so..." Opening the cabinet where all the silverware should be, Lucy met with an empty wooden drawer. "...Empty."

"Dad? Daddy? Where are you?" Still holding a spoon and a plate, along with the dishrag, Lucy began to walk into the hallway, making her way to her father's room. "Daddy? What's going on? Where are all the spoons and forks?" Opening the wooden frame she stepped inside. "Daddy?" Jude was currently jumping on top of a gigantic suitcases attempting to close the bag, three other colossal luggage packs besides him, already shut.

"Oh, hello, Lucy! Don't worry, we'll be leaving in around..." As he jumped up to land on his rear atop the bag, the briefcase closed with a "snap!" just as he looked at his watch. "Five minutes!"

Lucy furrowed her eyes together. "What do you mean, dad?"

"That's right! I didn't tell you - sorry about that. We're moving to Freesia!" Lucy gasped. "Freesia Town?! Why so sudden? Are you pranking me or something, Daddy?" Jude scratched his head, crossing his legs on top of the gigantic suitcase while doing so, giving his daughter a confused expression. "Now, why would I do that? It's not April Fools day y'know; that was last week."

Lucy stomped her feet. "But, daddy," she whined. "Why are we even moving in the first place?! Shouldn't we have more time to prepare? And school's still going on! What about..." Mid-sentence she stopped herself with a gulp. "...W-What about Natsu?"

Jude began to attempt to push the baggage onto it's wheels as he answered. "Well, my dear, I'm sorry but Natsu will have to wait until you come back. My workers had decided to throw me a surprise party for the 25th anniversary of the company, and gave me a check for $180,000! It's not alot, but they've also already bought us a house in any location we wanted, and I thought it'd be better than a rented apartment! Fiore city is a good place! Very quiet residents, but a stable community." Smiling to himself, Jude finally flipped over the large rectangular object, only to have it fall over on the other side with a gasp.

Letting out a yell of agony, Jude groaned as he grabbed his head into his palms, oblivious to the sad shadow casting over his daughter's face.

"That being said," He grunted as he continued his previous work, pulling the big suitcase up till he finally rested on it in accomplishment. "Our flight is an hour and a half, but it'll take some time to get there at rush hour. Let's go, go, go!" He clapped his hands together, making a shooing motion at Lucy to push her along. "Go pack your things! I've already got everything here settled. I know you're excited, so the sooner you pack the sooner we leave!"

Lucy slowly exited the room, hearing her father's laugh behind her. This was way to sudden. How could her father be so oblivious to her feelings?! What about her friends?How could she explain this to Natsu?! Erza!? Gray?! Would she even get a chance to say good-bye?

Losing hope, Lucy began to tear up as she began to pack her bags, preparing for the move.

 **XOXOX**

Natsu had decided it would be nice to play with Lucy some more to show off his new ball Zeref had brought home. He had come back from his middle school before to surprise the pink haired boy with a new bouncy air ball with a fire dragon design on it, and it was the most coolest thing the little 9 year old had ever seen. Therefore, the wish of showing Lucy before anyone else.

She was his best friend, cheering him up no matter what happened, and that's why he loved her (Not in that way. Yuck. Don't make him barf.).

Bouncing along the ball, being way of any puddles of mud or stray water on the sidewalk, Natsu began to walk to Lucy's house. It wasn't that far away; the two lived in the same neighborhood - their houses just around the corner. As he walked, Natsu grinned to himself as he imagined Lucy's reaction of happiness. She didn't really favor sporty things like running, so playing with a ball was just in her aisle.

As he turned the corner, Natsu was surprised as a taxi cab came zooming by. The tinted windows failing to show the pair of people inside to any outsiders, but Natsu always had a great sense of sight, and when the sun's rays shone on the glass it helped. The quick vague image of his best friend, Lucy, looking down in sadness as her father rode besides her. Some giant luggage bags tied to the top of the car, and some simply stuffed inside. Whatever it was, they were bringing a heck load of stuff with the-

Realization dawned to Natsu as he walked down the road to see a "For Sale" sign on the apartment that used to belong to his best friend.

"Lucy?!" Natsu whipped his head around, running back around the corner just to see the yellow cab pull out of the neighborhood. "...L-Lucy..."

* * *

A/ns: That's a wrap for the prologue! It'll get fun from here on out! This and my other story will be the two fanfictions that will be having a continuation on this account until one is finished. One-shots will be written in the future maybe, but until then, this will be my top priority since it'll be more fun to write, and it'll be a quick maybe... 5 chapters? Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy couldn't help but sob quietly as she clenched her plump fists in her lap as their taxi cab began to start off for their flight. Why was this so sudden?! It was an incredible change of things, immediately leaving for a city on the other side of the country after school, was definitely not in Lucy's agenda of random things to suddenly expect.

What made her temper fuel even more, was the fact that her father was oblivious to her feelings.

Sure, she didn't want to seem selfish and cause a tantrum over his business opportunity at a different location, but he should have arranged for a better time to leave- at least notifying her before hand! Five minutes isn't a lot of time to reflect on a decision to suddenly flip your life completely back from the starting point.

Lucy squeezed her fingers as she looked down at them, not letting herself look up as the driver pulled around the block. Natsu's house would appear soon, and she knew if she even took a glance, she'd burst out crying. Natsu was her one and only best friend and the first person to approach her, disregarding her size and weight. Of course, following soon behind him was Erza and Gray, who also became her nakama, but somehow the pink haired boy seemed a bit more special then just 'best friends'...

Internally screaming, Lucy clutched her skirt with as much force as finger-possible as she quit her thoughts. Shaking her head out she sighed as she glanced out the window -

...To see a sudden flash of pink, and a quick glance of a signature scarf.

"What?!" Lucy gasped as she immiediately attempted to twist her body around to see who the figure was. Her heart began to pound against her chest as she craned her wide neck to see behind her, the car still steadily driving at a slow pace.

With her size, Lucy wasn't capable of turning her head as much as she would like, the skin and flab of her body in her way of the movement, but as she struggled, just as they pulled out of the neighborhood, the blonde caught a glimpse of her familiar friend, clutching a ball in his palms, as he stood staring shocked at the car.

"Daddy!" She cried, as she turned to look at her father sitting next to her. Smiling, he faced his daughter to respond, "Yes, sweetie?" Lucy could hear her heart pounding in her ears. "Stop the car!"

Jude looked at her in question, and the driver looked through the rear view mirror. "Why?" Furrowing his eyebrows her father attempted to think up reasons as to why Lucy would want to halt the vehicle. "'Cause I gotta say bye to Natsu!" Lucy cried, as she attempted to look back again, desperate for another glimpse at her best friend through the tinted glass.

"Oh..." Jude sighed in relief, as he shook his head at the driver as a motion to keep going and disregard his daughter's statement. "That's alright, sweetie, you don't really need to. It's not that important. Besides," Putting his hand out, Jude patted Lucy on the head. "You can move back when you're older. Maybe when you're in highschool, you can move back on your own and live in your own apartment. But, for now, you still need to be under my care, sweetheart." Smiling in content, Jude gave his daughter one last wink before pulling his palm back to his side, to stare out the car window once more.

The lump in Lucy's throat grew bigger, as she twitched in scarce anger. The car then zooming out of site making it's way to the airport.

* * *

Natsu was currently, probably the most confused 9 year old of the century right now.

For some reason, Lucy had gone off in a taxi with a giant box on top of the car.

That was weird.

Scratching his head, the oblivious pink haired boy began to bounce the ball on the sidewalk. What didn't make even more sense, was the fact that her apartment had a 'For Sale' sign on it. That was funny, maybe he forgot where she lived again.

Maybe she was off to go to a birthday party, and the giant bags on top were to carry the giant cake.

...Dang. Now he was hungry.

His stomach growling, Natsu began to walk back inside, giving up on asking his friend to play. _Maybe..._ Throwing the ball up into the air, Natsu began to sort through his thoughts (somehow he had begun to use his brain for once). _Maybe, I'll just settle with eating cherry pie today, and the boston cream one tomorrow._ Folding his hands behind his head, without bothering at looking up at the nearing ball coming straight down to hit him, Natsu gave one swift kick- nailing the toy sphere straight in the middle, causing it's direction to fly towards the already open front door.

Grinning his signature toothy smile, Natsu rushed inside to see where the sphere would end up.

As it flew, he made it just in time for a front row seat to see who or what it would hit.

...And right in it's direction of flight;

...Was Zeref. His older brother.

He was currently reading on one of the green sofas in the living room, and as it happened, the side of his head just so happened to be in the way.

...Yeah, right.

The Dragneel brother's were always playing a game. Every time Natsu could nail Zeref with something, he'd get a prize. It was childishly dangerous and exciting. Smiling to himself, Natsu chuckled as it crashed into his brother.

"Awww..."

Zeref couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his younger brother pounting, giving up by sitting crossed legged on the floor with his arms folded. "You always catch it, Zeref." Natsu whined. "That's so unfair! You gotta let me win at least _once_!" The black haired boy had easily caught the toy with one hand, without bothering to look up from his opened paged book.

Zeref smiled sheepishly, glancing up to look at his younger brother. "Well, that means you gotta keep practicing your martial arts with dad." Natsu huffed in response, and groaned, falling backwards onto his back with his body sprawled out in a star-wards shape. Zeref gave a chuckle before continuing his reading literature.

"...Hmm...Y'know..." Kicking both his feet up, Natsu propelled himself to jump back onto his heels as he tucked his hands into his pockets of his pants as he made his way into the kitchen to browse the refrigerator. "Hmm?" His brother motioning for him to continue, Natsu pulled out the pie in the fridge before continuing. "For some reason Lucy left her house with a giant box on top to go to a birthday party. I went over to play, but I got the place wrong again, and it said, 'For Sale' for some reason. Ain't that funny?"

Chuckling to himself, and without bothering to cut up slices, Natsu dove his face right into the dessert, without bothering to use silverware or a napkin at the least.

Zeref sighed, closing his book and getting up to stop his brother from devouring the pastry which was supposedly for after dinner. Swiping the pie away from his devious sibling, Zeref knew he'd have to be plainly blunt in order not to fry his brother's brain from complex kindness. "Natsu, Lucy probably moved away."

Natsu blinked, surprised. Mainly due to the shock of suddenly not filling his mouth with the delicious cherry flavored pie.

"Huhmph? Whaf you'sh shay?" Mumbling through his mouth full, Natsu gulped thickly, his brain finally clicking together with the sentence Zeref so plainly plaid out.

Sighing again, Zeref knew his brother would be a pain at the reaction, but it had to be done. Holding the half eaten pie above his head with the attempt to stop the jumping Natsu from reaching the dessert, Zeref tried again.

"Lucy probably moved away. Out of Magnolia."

Natsu stopped.

"...What?"

* * *

A/ns: Honestly, this wasn't as good as I would've liked it, but I've always been itching to write about the Dragneel brothers. My personal favorites in all of the show is Zeref and Mavis. This is going to be a very quick fanfic, escalating quickly. Next chapter, will be the real deal- Time skip next chapter. Should be out by Monday, because I'm busy on the weekend. Thanks for all the support!


End file.
